rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 86.3 Emerald's Mate
(5:04:19 PM) Lian: so finishing up? (5:07:58 PM) Niet: Sure. (5:08:53 PM) Lian: jen? (5:09:51 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (5:10:02 PM) Priceless: (was looking up a charm or two) (5:11:07 PM) Lian: right as you continue arguing the Balerina's aura explodes out silver (5:11:34 PM) Priceless: I immediately look to her forehead. (5:13:29 PM) Lian: it flips between the different moonsigns (5:13:58 PM) ***Priceless asks, curiously, "Has this ever happened before?" (5:14:37 PM) Lian: she shifts into an owl (5:14:38 PM) Niet: Niet facepalms. (5:14:53 PM) Niet: And grabs her telekinetically. (5:16:09 PM) Lian: (Int+occult emerald) (5:16:22 PM) Priceless: (5 succs, free, I believe) (5:16:37 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (5:16:37 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 2 10 5 4 1 4 6 10 7 (5:16:45 PM) Priceless: (10 total) (5:19:04 PM) Lian: (Jen she's exalting right now) (5:20:25 PM) Priceless: (I kinda figured, I also have a sneaking suspicion about her, but first..) Priceless also reached out to ground the bird telekinetically (5:20:53 PM) Lian: (Roll) (5:21:38 PM) Priceless: (5 succs again) (5:21:42 PM) Priceless: `roll 16d01 (5:21:43 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d1: 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 (5:21:47 PM) Priceless: `roll 16d10 (5:21:47 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 16d10: 3 9 4 10 9 6 4 8 2 9 1 6 4 10 2 3 (5:22:03 PM) Priceless: (13) (5:22:59 PM) Lian: (success) (5:23:39 PM) Priceless: "If you would please turn back?" She requested of her once she was grounded. (5:25:37 PM) Lian: (charisma+presence) (5:28:04 PM) Priceless: (5 succs... again, conviction ) (5:28:07 PM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (5:28:07 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 6 9 3 4 7 5 2 9 2 8 (5:28:15 PM) Priceless: (9) (5:31:30 PM) Lian: she looks up at her (5:33:35 PM) Priceless: "Do you understand what just happened to you?" she asked (5:34:29 PM) Niet: Niet siddles up to the downed owl and bends over to whisper in its ear. (5:38:16 PM) Lian: (roll shadell) (5:41:05 PM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (5:41:05 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 10 1 7 9 4 9 7 9 1 6 (5:43:39 PM) Lian: she sits there watching her (5:43:46 PM) Niet: Niet smiles and backs away. (5:44:19 PM) Niet: "Now, there's no reason to let a little touch of incredible superpower interfere with the lesson, so if you'd continue." (5:46:15 PM) Priceless: "You know, you wouldn't even have this power, were it not for me." She pointed out. (5:47:19 PM) Lian: Owl glare (5:51:04 PM) Priceless: "Now, would you rather assume a human form and try to argue back or are you just going to sit there?" she asked (5:52:11 PM) Priceless: (5 succs) (5:52:15 PM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (5:52:15 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 7 4 5 8 4 5 3 (5:52:17 PM) Lian: She shakes her head (5:53:54 PM) Niet: "She's someone you can't treat as a definitively lesser being. You need to find what she wants and give it to her.... and not turn her into a doll." (5:54:30 PM) Priceless: "And if what she wants is to ruin me?" she asked Niet pointedly. (5:55:13 PM) Niet: "Then you need to find a way to change that." (5:56:07 PM) Niet: For example, you couldn't explain how easy it would be to respond to your comments with acidic barbs if she took human form, and that her current shape makes it harder to offer any means of retaliation." (6:00:47 PM) Priceless: "Quite." She stated, turning to talk to the Owl again, thinking. (6:01:21 PM) Lian: she raises a single middle claw (6:06:33 PM) Niet: Niet waits for Emerald's reaction. (6:07:32 PM) Priceless: (Look, I'm back to completely stumped) (6:14:37 PM) Lian: she points to emerald then to her dancer (6:15:03 PM) Niet: "Well, if you don't have anything, you could just keep working at it. If you succeed, then you change back, and it's only a season of remedial instruction if you give up." (6:15:30 PM) Priceless: "What was that? Can't hear you?" she asked, posing with a hand next to her ear. (at the Owl) (6:15:42 PM) Niet: Niet facefaults. (6:18:45 PM) Priceless: "If you aren't willing to talk, clearly I won't be able to understand you." She told her pointedly. (6:20:42 PM) Lian: she shifts back quickly and looks to Niet, "Iwishyou'dturnherintoadoll!" (6:21:40 PM) Priceless: "I can't turn Niet into a doll with your wish, I'm afraid. I'd need HER wish to change her." she admitted. (6:23:23 PM) Lian: (.....) (6:24:17 PM) Priceless: (what?) (6:24:35 PM) Priceless: (you know what, go ahead and ignore I said that) (6:25:07 PM) Niet: Niet PIMs! Robotic schoolgirl Emerald! (6:26:11 PM) Priceless: (...) (6:27:24 PM) Niet: http://danbooru.donmai.us/data/86bf43e098f6ca1e0cb7bcbfa86269c2.jpg (6:27:35 PM) Niet: (Assuming Emerald doesn't block or dodge.) (6:27:56 PM) Lian: she then winds down (6:28:01 PM) Priceless left the room. (6:28:36 PM) Priceless Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (6:29:31 PM) ***Priceless blocks it with CCI (6:30:00 PM) Priceless: "Why are you obeying HER?" she asked Niet pointedly. (6:34:55 PM) Niet: "Incentive." (6:35:08 PM) Niet: "Words working make her more likely to perpetually use words." (6:35:18 PM) Niet: "It would be harder for you to work with an owl." (6:35:51 PM) Niet: "Though it would be easy enough to take time to devise more direct methods." (6:36:00 PM) Niet: "If your current tools aren't enough." (6:40:20 PM) ***Priceless frowns, remotely winding up the new lunar (6:40:44 PM) Priceless: asking, "Would you at least like to not have to be wound up?" she asked her (6:44:46 PM) Lian: "fine.." (6:45:48 PM) Priceless: "Now, so as to not have you pissed off about whatever form you end up with, why not describe a form that would please you?" she asked (6:45:53 PM) Priceless: (5 succs again) (6:45:58 PM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (6:45:58 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 9 6 1 2 3 10 2 (6:46:14 PM) Priceless: (8, unless I get a stunt) (6:49:22 PM) Lian: "I want to be back to me" (6:49:55 PM) Priceless: "Nothing more, northing less?" she queried to be sure. (6:50:24 PM) Niet: "I'm pretty sure that's a failure." (6:50:32 PM) Niet: "Now, should we go over why it did?" (6:58:38 PM) Priceless: (Alright, pause, maybe back up a little, I gotta go eat dinner) (7:18:49 PM) Priceless: (okay, back) (7:20:55 PM) Lian: (wb) (7:27:26 PM) Lian: (so) (7:30:17 PM) Priceless: (well, I want a judgement, lian, since the charm isn't clear on it. How long does a wish-worthy statement last?) (7:30:47 PM) Lian: (Scene) (7:31:49 PM) Priceless: (gimme a moment then, hunting something down) (7:38:29 PM) ***Priceless VEEs based on one of her earlier statements, turning her into a potted shrub vaguely shaped like her old self, mental mutations would make it very relaxing to be that way, and sunlight would feel absolutely WONDERFUL. (7:39:39 PM) Niet: "Fail." (7:39:44 PM) Niet: "0%" (7:40:23 PM) Niet: "Unless you have some strange affection for bushes that you weren't mentioning before." (7:40:41 PM) Lian: (who is you?) (7:41:04 PM) Niet: (Emerald.) (7:41:32 PM) Niet: "Even if she were to be happy with this, you've taken a very useful piece and made it incapable of function." (7:41:42 PM) Priceless: "Hmm?" She asked, "Oh, I'm not submitting it for approval yet." (7:42:17 PM) Priceless: "Also," she motioned to Niet to come closer for whispering. (7:42:39 PM) Lian: she switches back to owl form..... (7:43:01 PM) Niet: Niet leans in. (7:43:38 PM) Niet: "She also seems to be ignoring that." (7:43:42 PM) Priceless: "it's her base form, plus she's a lunar, she can get new ones." she pointed out in a whisper. (7:43:53 PM) Niet: "Save that she has no way to communicate at the moment." (7:44:13 PM) Niet: "Yes, but it's useless, it isn't cute and it doesn't accomplish anything. And she rejected it in about ten seconds." (7:44:22 PM) Niet: "So, what was the logic of potted plant." (7:44:27 PM) Niet: "When she hated objectification." (7:46:23 PM) Priceless: (1 sec, talking in PM) (7:49:07 PM) Priceless: She again hits her with VEE, discounted since she'd already VEE'd her again, with a similar topiary form. (7:50:03 PM) Lian: so putting her out in the sun I presume? (7:50:16 PM) Priceless: Of course. (7:50:19 PM) Niet: "So, schoolgirl for a season though?" (7:50:22 PM) Niet: then* (7:50:26 PM) Priceless: "Now, as I said, the lesson isn't over." she told Niet (7:50:32 PM) Priceless: "You never gave a time limit." (7:50:39 PM) Niet: "Right." (7:50:46 PM) Niet: "But this was a pretty clear failure." (7:50:57 PM) Niet: "Unless you have a good justification." (7:53:32 PM) Priceless: "Right now, in the sun, she is feeling far better than she ever had as a human." she began. "I will then, later, change her owl form to a usable one, and use the tree form as her reward for success." (7:54:34 PM) Niet: "So, you've made her addicted to being useless." (7:54:45 PM) Niet: "Given that lunars can easily become plants." (7:55:00 PM) Niet: "Wouldn't the logical response be that she'll hunt down a few and then go stay as a mundane plant forever?" (7:55:28 PM) Niet: "Addiction is a useful tool, and a good way to brute force things." (7:55:36 PM) Niet: "But, you made it a useless addiction." (7:55:52 PM) Niet: "It would have been just as easy to make it following commands and then train her so obeying was its own reward." (7:56:16 PM) Niet: "Or so that she wanted you to own her." (7:56:52 PM) Priceless: "And I found this more interesting." she stated. (7:57:19 PM) Niet: "It's an addiction you can't control." (7:57:23 PM) Niet: "That's textbook bad." (7:58:31 PM) Niet: "Which is why I'd rule it a failure." (7:58:37 PM) Priceless: "Who says I can't control it?" she asked (7:58:54 PM) Lian: (how do you stop her from learning to turn into a tree?) (7:59:00 PM) Niet: "She wants to be a plant more than anything, so you hold the reward of being a plant over her head to make her obey." (7:59:30 PM) Niet: "That's your plan, but she could just go turn herself into a tree and ignore you forever more." (7:59:33 PM) Priceless: "Sure, they can learn to become plants, but I can give her the ability to get plant forms, with conditions attatched to keep her obeying." (7:59:43 PM) Priceless: "If she doesn't obey, she loses the ability." (7:59:51 PM) Niet: "She dislikes you." (7:59:55 PM) Niet: "She can do it on her own." (8:00:03 PM) Niet: "Do you not see the logical chain of consequence here?" (8:00:57 PM) Niet: (It's one knack, for which she already meets the prerequisites most likely.) (8:02:20 PM) Niet: (Since she's a pretty clear no moon type, it would probably be favored in the end too.) (8:02:30 PM) Niet: (Then it's hybrid body to have the power 24/7) (8:04:49 PM) ***Priceless isn't taking her berating any longer, "My technique may need work, but so do your teaching skills!" she snapped (8:05:18 PM) Niet: "Because you didn't do well on an evaluation?" (8:05:29 PM) Niet: "An evaluation that came after about ten seconds of instruction?" (8:05:53 PM) Lian: she russles trying to get attention (8:05:56 PM) Priceless: "No. Because you react to someone passing on a technicality by giving them and even harder task." She countered. (8:06:15 PM) Niet: "No, you failed. I gave you a make-up assignment." (8:06:52 PM) Niet: "You failed on a technicality, so I let you take the assignment I would have given next if you'd done well to finish things off as a last chance to get out of it." (8:08:05 PM) Priceless: "In fact, that mostly seemed to be what you were doing, giving assignments, and not, you know, actually teaching." she countered. (8:08:50 PM) Lian: (...that was what Niet was saying "this was an assignment to see if you need further teaching") (8:09:35 PM) Priceless: (And Priceless is countering that after her technicality failure, more teaching should have occurred before another assignment) (8:09:49 PM) Niet: "Instruction begins with evaluation. Correcting your performance, explaining where you could have done better and offering advice is key." (8:10:55 PM) Niet: "You did well on the first real test, correction for the second was given, and then the third you would have passed save that your methods were somewhat objectionable. It wasn't necessarily a methodological error if you really meant to use the form as a stepping stone, just a poor choice of patterns since it only incurred enmity." (8:10:55 PM) Lian: continued rustling (8:11:40 PM) Niet: Niet faces the bush. (8:11:45 PM) Niet: "I think she wishes to communicate." (8:12:10 PM) ***Priceless frowns, endowing speech as an ability (8:13:10 PM) Lian: "I will stop trying to hurt her if she fixes me and admits she is my property and that I am the wiser of the two" (8:14:48 PM) ***Priceless glowers darkly at the plant. "Do what you will with her." she told Niet, before stalking off. (8:15:36 PM) Niet: Niet shrugs, and PIMs the shrub into an owl. (8:16:19 PM) Lian: she switches ot the other form (8:18:59 PM) Niet: Niet paces around the shrubbery. (8:19:16 PM) Niet: "Hmm, rustle if you wouldn't mind a fair competition with Emy." (8:20:05 PM) Lian: Rustle (8:20:22 PM) Niet: PIM schoolgirl. (8:21:32 PM) Niet: "Anyway, can you use the second circle of sorcery?" (8:25:10 PM) Lian: she switches to owl form and goes to track emerald (8:25:44 PM) Niet: "Wait!" (8:25:52 PM) Niet: Niet grabs telekinetically. (8:26:32 PM) Niet: "Would these terms work, that you each compete by transforming several targets, and the loser becomes the winner's property? (8:26:34 PM) Niet: "* (8:27:51 PM) Lian: she changes back, "I can only change myself" (8:28:02 PM) Niet: "I could help you find a few spells." (8:36:58 PM) Lian: "fine" (8:47:59 PM) Niet: "And, you'd be alright if you lost?" (8:49:01 PM) Lian: "I won't lose" (8:49:37 PM) Niet: "But if you did?" (8:50:10 PM) Lian: "fine" (8:52:05 PM) Niet: "Do you mind if I ask for a guarantee?" (8:52:30 PM) Lian: "no I don't mind" (8:53:19 PM) Niet: "Good girl. You're such a better student then Emy's been." (8:53:36 PM) Niet: Niet pats Rei on the head, targetting her words specifically to go through the vulnerabilities of Rei's new form. (8:53:47 PM) Niet: As well as her previously shown desire for comradice. (8:56:28 PM) Niet: (Conviction added) (8:56:39 PM) Niet: `roll 16d10 (8:56:39 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 16d10: 7 8 3 4 5 2 2 2 1 3 6 5 8 3 4 4 (8:56:46 PM) Niet: (8) (8:59:25 PM) Lian: "now lets catch her" (8:59:42 PM) Niet: "Wait, we will need that guarantee to convince her." (8:59:48 PM) Niet: Niet produces one of the slave collars. (9:00:12 PM) Niet: "This will make it so you have to obey, but a good student like you would do that anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem then?" (9:02:47 PM) Lian: (...roll) (9:04:18 PM) Niet: `roll 10d10 (9:04:18 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 10d10: 4 9 5 5 1 7 10 6 4 5 (9:04:46 PM) Lian: she takes it heasitantly (9:05:32 PM) Niet: Niet smiles encouragingly and pats her on the head. "Good girl! You're definitely going to be a much better student then Emerald, aren't you?" (9:06:22 PM) Niet: "Of course, Leelan has an edge on you at the moment, but if you try really hard, it won't be a problem." (9:06:37 PM) Niet: As she talks, Niet affixes the collar. "It goes with your eyes too." (9:10:39 PM) Lian: she accepts (9:18:37 PM) Niet: Niet nods. (9:18:54 PM) Niet: Niet also gives her Bridget's location. (9:23:34 PM) Priceless: (you mean brigid?) (9:25:57 PM) Niet: (Yes.) (9:30:20 PM) Lian: (so niet going to Emerald?) (9:31:38 PM) Niet: (Yeah.) (9:32:03 PM) Niet: (But with the intent of setting it up for a later date of competition.) (9:34:13 PM) Lian: presumably she's off doing here thing I though you mgiht want to set it up tongith not doing it but the idea (9:42:28 PM) ***Priceless is doing stuffs (9:42:34 PM) Priceless: somewhere (9:50:06 PM) ***Priceless is likely still not happy with Niet (9:54:40 PM) Niet: Niet finds her! (9:54:43 PM) Niet: "Hello." (9:55:14 PM) ***Priceless looks her over. "Yes?" she asked, sounding almost... bitter (9:59:41 PM) Niet: "Do you want to continue your education?" (10:00:13 PM) Priceless: "Depends." She stated. (10:00:31 PM) Niet: "On?" (10:02:12 PM) Priceless: "What you intend to do." she shrugged (10:04:07 PM) Niet: "One of two things." (10:04:21 PM) Niet: "Either a resumption of lessons, complete with new rival, or a direct immediate competition." (10:04:37 PM) Niet: Niet points to the collared schoolgirl. (10:05:04 PM) Priceless: She looked at her plainly. "No rivals. No bets. No Stakes." she dictated (10:06:50 PM) Niet: "You realize that you didn't have to agree to that at all?" (10:07:41 PM) Priceless: "That's besides the point. You've cooked up something, and I'm not dealing with it." she told her. (10:10:39 PM) Niet: "But the rival is non-negotiable. I'm fine with having no immediate stakes or bets though." (10:10:48 PM) Niet: Niet waits for Rei's reaction. (10:12:59 PM) Lian: she slinks around Emerald, "ISn't this so hard?" (10:14:06 PM) Priceless: "Again, no rivals. no bets. no stakes." She insisted, "If you can't agree to that, you may leave." (10:14:38 PM) Lian: "Wouldn't you rather be a pampered thing to just sit there and let someone else do it all for you" (10:17:25 PM) Niet: "Controlling your emotions is another necessary part of the training, since you stormed out leaving a not-entirely vanquished entity who might have had reason to come assasinate you in the future unfinished." (10:17:44 PM) Niet: "The rival is a necessary teaching tool, but I'm willing to agree on the stakes and bets accomodations." (10:18:07 PM) Priceless: "Then you may leave." she stated. (10:20:30 PM) Lian: "This is why you should be pampered and loved and all that.." (10:22:12 PM) Niet: "So, you're rejecting help." (10:24:45 PM) Priceless: "'Not cute' I take it?" she asked dryly (10:25:38 PM) Niet: "No." (10:29:24 PM) Priceless: She shrugged, dematting. "You have my terms. Approach me when you agree." she told her, stepping through the wall. (10:40:22 PM) Niet: Niet shrugs. (10:40:26 PM) Niet: "The offer stands." (10:40:58 PM) ***Priceless isn't there to hear, having gone through a wall (10:42:27 PM) Niet: "So, since she rejected a reasonable compromise, I take it you're going to seek out other methods?" (10:42:40 PM) Niet: "I would still like to give you a few options, and no permanent injury or the like." (10:43:14 PM) Lian: "I am going to make her the pet she clearly wants to be" (10:43:53 PM) Niet: "You should level up a bit first then." (10:43:56 PM) Niet: "I can help." (10:44:57 PM) Niet: "Though you're on your own for any attempts to do things to her." (10:45:10 PM) Niet: "I'll be impartial in regards to the disagreement between you." (10:53:11 PM) Lian: "I can do it on myown" (10:53:37 PM) Niet: "Do you even know what you are now?" (10:53:59 PM) Niet: "And, I've already given you the location of the best sorcerous repository that exists." (10:53:59 PM) Lian: "no" (10:54:07 PM) Lian: "Then I will go there" (10:54:18 PM) Niet: "I can give you a bit more information." (10:54:48 PM) Niet: "Most lunars have special tattoos, they're useful for things, like her not being able to change you anymore." (10:55:51 PM) Niet: "I can take you to someone who can help get you some." (10:56:01 PM) Niet: "And explain your new potential." (10:56:49 PM) Lian: "ok" (11:00:25 PM) Niet: "But lets give Emy one more chance to take an easier path." (11:00:42 PM) Niet: Niet begins seeking Emerald out again. (11:02:06 PM) Lian: (rei is not following you can talk behind her back) (11:03:12 PM) Priceless: "You are agreeing with my terms?" She asked, door propped open enough to see Niet. (11:03:46 PM) Niet: "No." (11:04:26 PM) Niet: "Just pointing out that if you don't guide her obsession with you in a relatively constructive way, you'll have to deal with a lunar who's probably initiated into Celestial Sorcery hunting you down to make you into a pet." (11:10:30 PM) ***Priceless quirked an eyebrow, "And you want me to have a 'rival'" she stated distastefully. (11:13:23 PM) Niet: "That and she'd help you toughen up your skin." (11:13:33 PM) Niet: "Because she's going to be a problem for you anyway." (11:13:58 PM) Niet: "It's your choice to have it in a controlled and reasonable form, or to have someone transform you in your sleep." (11:15:20 PM) Priceless: "And why did you turn her back without 'fixing' her like you said I should have?" she posed pointedly (11:17:01 PM) Niet: "I have her reasonably under control." (11:17:16 PM) Niet: "You don't." (11:18:56 PM) Priceless: "That doesn't answer the question." she stated, "By your own admission, she's dangerous to me, your ally. You deliberately kept her able to be a danger." she accused. (11:25:19 PM) Niet: "I have her under control." (11:25:23 PM) Niet: "And stop being defensive." (11:25:34 PM) Niet: "You keep trying to make this about me, but it isn't." (11:30:52 PM) Priceless: (gimme a bit, am deliberating) (11:34:43 PM) Myrah left the room (quit: Exit: ~ Trillian Astra - www.trillian.im ~). (11:50:11 PM) Niet: (So?) (11:53:17 PM) Priceless: She gritted her teeth a bit, opening the door further to let her in. "You may explain. You have half an hour. Make it good or get out." (11:57:41 PM) Niet: "What's to explain. I have her under control. I'm giving you a chance to have her fixation be constructive rather than something that comes out of nowhere. If they won't harm me, then I'm not going to solve the problems you create for you. A teacher isn't a janitor." (6/3/2011 12:03:26 AM) Priceless: "Trying to dominate /ME/ isn't constructive." she countered. (12:04:13 AM) Niet: "A rivalry is constructive." (12:04:29 AM) Niet: "Or would you rather I let her run off to the lunars to get better on her own?" (12:10:23 AM) Priceless: "I'd rather she wasn't concerned with me at all!" she countered. (12:10:55 AM) Niet: "I'm not fixing every mess you get into." (12:11:13 AM) Niet: "You can deal with your problem in a safe way, or avoid it and suffer the consequences. It's your choice." (12:14:45 AM) Priceless: (... just to check, you DO realize Priceless, the character, doesn't know she's her mate, right? From her viewpoint, this is all the effect of the past interactions) (12:17:08 AM) Niet: (Yes.) (12:17:42 AM) Niet: (Why does, you've inspired her to devote herself to revenge, become any less Emerald's problem if it's not a solar bond thing?) (12:17:52 AM) Niet: (If it was because of solar bond, Niet would be more willing to help.) (12:18:58 AM) Priceless: (not saying it does, the thought just occurred to me) (12:21:17 AM) Lian: (suddenly your social attacks were gettign through after the exalation when before they were generally bouncing that should give emerald a hint) (12:21:22 AM) ***Priceless very agitatedly sighs. (12:23:56 AM) Priceless: "Will you, in the long term, help try to steer it from rivalry to something more convenient?" she asked (12:25:52 AM) Niet: "That's up to you." (12:26:07 AM) Niet: "I'm neither going to hinder nor encourage her actions toward you, or help you deal with her." (12:28:40 AM) ***Priceless frowns, before sighing, "Very well, the only other solution... is unconsionable, so I will at least attempt the better solution." (12:29:40 AM) Lian: (what exactly does emerald think she is agreeing to?) (12:31:07 AM) Priceless: (legitimizing the attempts of the lunar to maker her her pet) (12:31:39 AM) Lian: (..so the 3 months of school?) (12:33:49 AM) Priceless: (she is aggreeing to allow the lunar to be a rival, which she wanted to essentially wash her hands of the whole mess in the first place, a metaphorical "Screw all y'all, I'm no longer involved" was her first choice) (12:34:48 AM) Lian: (..so the teaching or no?) (12:37:20 AM) Priceless: (... if that's what is necessary to not have to get Danizelle to kill her in her sleep) (12:41:47 AM) Lian: (what does niet think is going on?) (12:42:16 AM) Niet: (She's giving Emerald a chance to deal with her own mess up in a reasonable manner, as well as help Emerald improve her methods so as not to cause an event like this again.) (12:43:00 AM) Lian: (SO 3 months of Schooling?) (12:46:20 AM) Priceless: (seems so) (12:47:21 AM) Niet: (Works for me.) (12:49:30 AM) Lian: ok 5 each (12:49:36 AM) Niet: Cool. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights